


Kittens

by The_Infinant_One



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, Slight child angst, Teen Wolf, clinic, cuteness, hairballs of it, pretty much stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Infinant_One/pseuds/The_Infinant_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wants a cat and stiles will make sure he gets one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Small short I decided to write because I'm having a kitten/cat spree right now

"Well maybe one day a cat will like you. I mean, some cats get along well with dogs." Stiles commented trying to uplift his friend.

Scott wanted a pet since he was little and since a dog was out of the budget it would have to be a cat or rodent so cat it was.   His mom said that she'd get him one one day. That was 6 years ago. Now he was 18 and still pet-less.

Ever since Scott became a werewolf having a cat was out of the option unless the cat liked dogs. The cats in the vet center where he worked would get all riled up from scenting the dog or wolf smell Scott apparently had. To help his friend Stiles decided to help and takeover the feeding and cleaning part.

" I know but it gets really annoying hearing hissing and cages rattling every time you step near the door. I can't live with that!" Scott replied from the small chair he was sitting on in the room next door.

"Well you know what's more annoying? Getting your hands clawed to death and fearing for your face!" Stiles retorted. "Hey, you don't have to do this." Stiles sighed calming a little... _A little_. "Well you have an excuse for cats not liking you, I don't. They just naturally hate me." He made a face and rolled his eyes glaring at the fat tabby cat he was currently feeding. "And you," he directed at the cat "probably should be fed less." The cat hissed at him. "Figures." He muttered.

"Cats are smarter than you give them credit for, they probably understand the negativity you're radiating towards them." Scott said and with that Stiles froze, walked backwards out into the hallway so he could see Scott sitting with his arms on his legs looking at him. Stiles squinted and slightly tilted his head before answering in a 'I'm-so-done' tone "shut up Scott." Scott just smirked as he watched his friend walk back in and hearing a curse word once in a while with a snarky retort to one of the animals.

 

\----

 

A couple weeks later the two were doing the same routine with the exception of Deaton in the room when the door jingled signaling a patient. While Stiles continued cleaning although itching to see who it was, Deaton walked out with Scott to see a woman with a young child walked in carrying a cat crate.

"Ah, what do we have here?" Deaton replied in a friendly manner looking in at the small animal which turned out to be a kitten.

"Her name is Stella and we are here for a checkup." The mom replied returning the smile while setting the crate on the counter. Scott noticed that the cat wasn't hissing but sleeping soundly and also that the girl looked sad so he soothingly asked, "You don't look to good, is everything alright?"

"No! Mommy won't let us keep Stella." The girl whined.

"Avery, you know your sister is deathly allergic to cats. You don't want your sister to go the hospitals again, do you?" The mom replied gently. "No... But I also don't want to give Stella away!" "You can say goodbye if it's okay." She looked to Deaton and he nodded approval.

While Avery was crying and holding the grey kitten the mother explained that they bought the cat not knowing that their daughter was allergic. The cat was already spade and had all the shots but she was going to do the check up just in case before she put it up for sale.

"She's a really sweet kitten I just didn't have the heart to put her in the shelter."

"Ma'am, does your cat get along with dogs?" Stiles interrupted enthusiastically from the doorway behind his friend.

"Why yes she does. She got along so well with our dog." The mother replied smiling as if recalling memories.

"I might have someone who would want it." Stiles said. "Stiles, I-" Scott started before Stiles stomped his foot. "How much?"

"She's free actually, I thought it easier to just give her away." The mother replied.

Stiles looked around biting his lip barely able to stay still. "Done. I'll take her." "Really?"

"Yeah. The person really would like her and I know he'd take good care of her."

"Aw that's so sweet. Avery?"

"No! I don't want to!" Avery voiced while tears formed. Her mother tried to sooth her before looking up apologetically at the three men standing awkwardly.

"Stiles-" Scott mumbled as his friend walked past him towards the girl but Stiles just encouragingly patted Scott's shoulder before continuing. He knelt down so he was her level and looked her in the eyes resting a hand on her shoulder before quickly pulling it away because that was just creepy.

"Hey, Avery right?" The girl looked back at him with bright green eyes. "Yeah uh, hey. You're cat, er- Stella? She'll be in good hands." Stiles tried to calm her down using hand motions while speaking.

"You're taking my cat away." The way the child stated it, so bluntly, jabbed Stiles heart before he continued.

"Yeah I am, but you can still visit her sometime." Oops, creepy again. "Uhhhh I mean, if your mom will let you. Will you let her?" _I swear we aren't pedophiles_.

She calmed down and looked at her mom hopefully and her mom smiled encouragingly. "Of course, once in a while though." She silently mouthed 'thank you' and Stiles nodded in reply. Stiles slowly reached out his hands and the little girl hesitantly met them with the cat in hers. He held the cat but it started squirming and dug her claws into his hands. He suppressed a wince and instead put on his best smile.

"Thank you." Stiles said and was rewarded with a small but still valid smile. She sniffled and wiped her nose with her the back of her hand and in a small voice she said, "you better take care of her."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Yep."

"Say it." She said stubbornly and Stiles sighed but promised. The woman left with Avery and Scott was looking at Stiles dumbfounded.

Deaton already had walked back into the back room and Stiles was still holding the kitten. "Your welcome." Stiles said handing the kitten over avoiding eye contact and shaking his hands trying to loosen up one pain that was subsiding there.

"Thank you." Scott said unable to suppress a smile as he stroked the bundle of fur that immediately warmed up to him. "Don't mention it. And hey! You finally got your pet!" Stiles said enthusiasm in his voice with a bright smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh hope you liked it. I might add on another part i don't know. What did you guys think?


End file.
